Risette & STARISH!
by thekawaiilover
Summary: When Risette is getting less popular, Rise Kujikawa has to go to Saotome Academy to try and get a debut concert to get Risette's image back up. Along the way, Rise meets the Princes of Song and realizes her feelings for them.


**A/N: This totally makes sense! I was wondering what happened after the events of P4/P4G/P4A/P4U so, I made this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from both Persona 4 & Utapri **

* * *

"Rise," my manager walked up to me and said my name. I turned around and he said, "you're going back to school."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, simply because I went to Yasogami High School, but had to transfer out because I was back to being an idol.

"Well, it seems that Risette is not as popular as she used to be." he explained and I gasped. "That's why I'm sending you back to school, to boost Risette's image a little bit."

I remembered my days when I was in high school. I was kidnapped, faced my other self, gained a Persona, joined the Investigation Team, performed a concert for Kanami at Junes, faced our biggest challenge and solved the murder case in the small, rural town of Yasoinaba.

"I see. Okay, I'm in! What school am I going to?" I agreed to his decision and asked him what school I'm going to.

"Rise, are you familiar with a school called _Saotome Academy_?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Why?"

"That's the school you're going to."

I blinked a few times then smiled happily. "Okay! When am I leaving?!"

"Tomorrow actually. I already filled out the forms, you're good to go Rise. There's dorms there too. Feel free to call your friends if you're feeling lonely."

"Okay!" I said then ran off.

* * *

**Risette & STARISH!**

**Chapter One: Welcome to Saotome Academy, Rise Kujikawa!**

* * *

** Later**

"Whoa! You're going back to school Rise?" Chie-senpai asked and my smile answered her question.

"I think that's a good thing Rise," Yukiko-senpai smiled and agreed with my smile. "You can make new friends."

"I know! I'm excited!"

"You know Rise," Yosuke-senpai said and I tilted my head. "You still look fantastic, even as Risette!"

"Aw, thanks Yosuke-senpai!" I thank him and he smiled.

"No prob."

"Rise-chan! Remember me?!" Teddie asked and I nodded.

"Of course Teddie."

"Yay! Rise-chan remembers me!" Teddie yelled happily then danced around like he was in wonderland or something.

Kanji sighed, just seeing Teddie all happy and joyful, basically, being himself. "Calm down Ted!"

"I am calm Kanji!"

I heard Yukiko-senpai started laughing and I was wondering if Naoto-kun was there or is she busy working.

Bet she's busy again. I thought to myself and looked at the clock. I stood up and said, "well, I've gotta go. My manager also told me that you can stop by at the school if you want to give me company, since I might get lonely."

"Okay, we'll swing by when we get the chance." Yosuke-senpai told me then I smiled and ended the video chat with the others.

I decided to pack my stuff and pray that my first day will go as well as it did when I was at Yasogami. Although, I'm sort of depressed that Risette's image is falling apart. I just hope that this school is good, maybe even better than Yasogami.

** The next day**

I was in front of the school and I checked the paper that's filled with information about the school. In addition, I've been put on the school's top class, I guess that my manager made some kind of promise with the principal or something. My stuff was already in my room so, I decided to walk inside the school and hope that everything goes well.

** Hallways**

I think that my manager made some kind of deal or promise with the principal here. Since this school is training people to _become_ idols or composers, I wonder why a trained idol is coming here. Well, I hope my days here won't be as bad as it did when I first arrived at Inaba, which is stress. Just for the first day, I decided to wear my Yasogami winter uniform instead of the uniform that the school has, only for today. I just more comfortable wearing it, and it brings me memories of the Investigation Team, like hanging out with my friends, thinking that Namatame was the killer, but it turned out to be Adachi, getting caught up in Shadow Labrys' P-1 Grand Prix, getting kidnapped _twice_, and having fun with everyone that helped me, especially Yu-senpai.

** Later that day**

Well, even after I introduces myself, I still get stares from my classmates. Is it because I, Rise Kujikawa, came to this school even though I'm already an idol called Risette? The answer lies within the school, somewhere. Like this feeling that I'm gonna meet at _least_ eight _guys_, a girl who might be my roommate, and some crazy principal.

Homeroom was over so I decided to go back to my room and unpack the rest of my stuff for now, or when the others decide and video chat with me again.

On my way back, I heard footsteps from behind me. It's just like that time that Souji-senpai was trying to give me my phone back from Junes. I was a bit worried so I hurried off.

** Girls Dorm**

The footsteps were getting closer and when I arrived at my room, I tried opening the door but, it was locked. I turned around and a guy had his hand out and my phone was in his hand.

"You dropped this," he said and I sighed in relief and grabbed it out of his hand.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?!" I asked the same way I used to say for the first time I saw Souji-senpai.

"Oh sorry." the guy apologized and I smiled a bit.

"Well, you did give it back to me instead of keeping it, so thank you." I thanked him and he smiled as well. "By the way, I'm Rise Kujikawa, it's nice to meet you."

He patted my head and I looked confused. "Well, so you are the Risette I've heard rumors about. Anyways, I'm Otoya Ittoki. I'm in Class A."

"I see that you happen to be next to my class huh?" I asked and he blinked a few times. I giggled happily then said, "yep, I'm in Class S. I bet it's because I'm an idol or something."

He nodded and said, "you just said what I was thinking."

"Oh I did? Well, I guess I spend a lot of time with my friends back home. That's probably why."

"Where did you come from?" Otoya asked and I smiled a bit.

"Yasoinaba, a small, rural town. Although once you get there, you feel like you've got nothing to do." I explained an average life in Inaba.

Otoya-kun tilted his head and I tilted mine. "Was that it?" He asked and I nodded a bit. "I wonder if you got bored."

"Not really," I replied. "When I first arrived, I was stressed. After something happened, I opened up to others and I made friends that needed my help." I said then unlocked the door to my room. "I'm sorry but, I'm gonna pack. I'll see you during lunch okay?"

"Okay then." Otoya-kun said then walked off and I walked into my room.

** 30 Minutes Later**

I groaned loudly when I got about half of my stuff unpacked. I looked at the clock and left to get some lunch. Before I left, I looked at the glasses that Teddie made. _I know that it was used only for the TV World's fog but, I guess I can wear them just for today. _I thought to myself then grabbed them and left.

** Later**

Once I walked into the lunchroom and I was amazed at how huge it was. Oh my God! This place is huge! I thought to myself. I walked around the place and I ran into someone.

"Oh? I'm sorry I ran into you!" I bowed and apologized to the guy and he just hugged me.

"It's okay! Anyways, you look adorable in those pink glasses!" He complimented on the glasses after accepting my apology.

"Thanks! A friend actually made them. He's really-"

"Natsuki!"

I blinked a couple of times when a guy who's nearly a foot shorter than the guy who hugged me, showed up and pulled him away from me.

"What are you doing to Rise?!" He asked and his friend looked confused. "This is Rise Kujikawa! You know, she's Risette."

"Oh! She's _the_ Risette!" He said then looked at me. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's okay," I told him then looked at the shorter guy and asked, "how do you know me? We haven't even met yet."

"Right," He said. "I'm Syo Kurusu. I'm in the same class as you."

I looked confused after he introduced himself. "You are?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh, I guess I didn't notice you when I was introducing myself."

"You didn't?" Syo-kun asked and I nodded. "Thought so."

"I'm Natsuki Shinomiya, Rise," His friend introduced himself. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you," I said. "By the way, how old are you?"

"18, Syo-chan is 16." He replied and I smiled,

"Syo-kun is the same age as me while you're older," I said. "Well, you're my senpai!"

Natsuki-senpai looked at me then smiled. "Rise-chan's so nice!"

"By the way," Syo-kun looked at me and I looked at him and he pointed at my glasses. "Do you actually wear glasses?"

"No," I replied. "I have a friend who makes glasses. So my friends and I got some glasses."

Syo-kun looked really confused about what I said about Teddie. He asked, "what was the purpose for wearing glasses then?"

"Well-" I said before my phone rang. "Sorry," I said then answered my phone. "Hello-"

"Rise!" Yosuke-senpai yelled through the speakers and I accidentally pressed the speaker button.

"Yosuke, shut up!" Chie-senpai yelled then it sounded like she kicked Yosuke-senpai.

I walked towards an empty table and Syo-kun and Natsuki-senpai followed. I set my phone on the table then asked, "what's going on?"

"Rise-chan," Teddie said. "Would you like to go out when you come to visit?"

"Yukiko-senpai, can I talk to you instead?" I ignored Teddie's question and requested for Yukiko-senpai.

"Hey Kujikawa, who're you talking to?" Syo-kun asked and I looked at him.

"Rise, who was that?" Yukiko-senpai asked.

"Sorry, can we video chat later?" I asked her.

"That's okay. How's about on Sunday?" She asked.

"That's a good day." I said.

"Okay then." Yukiko-senpai said then hung up.

I got up and put my phone away. "Sorry, I'm going to go back and finish unpacking my stuff."

"Who was that?" Natsuki-senpai asked.

"They were my friends from my hometown," I told him. "If you want, I'm gonna video chat with them on Sunday and you can introduce yourself to them. Hopefully two of my other friends will introduce themselves to you guys," I explained then walked off. "Well, I'm off. See ya!"

As I walked off back to my room, I stopped to see someone in front of me. He was tall, almost as tall as either Kanji or Souji-senpai and he has long orange hair.

"Hello Miss Rise," He said then smiled.

_Oh God, he's acting somewhat like Teddie._ I thought to myself then he walked off with his grin and I also saw another person with blue hair and he walked off. _What just happened...?_ I asked myself then I walked off again.

** My room **

When I entered my room, I saw another girl who was looking at my picture with the Investigation Team. She turned and saw me by the door and smiled.

"You must be Rise Kujikawa, am I correct?" She asked and I nodded. "I'm your roommate, Tomochika Shibuya. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I greeted her back and walked to my last bit of stuff. I looked at her and asked, "did you unpack my stuff?"

"Yeah, whole lot though," She said. "I hope it's okay."

"I don't mind Tomo-chan," I said and walked towards the last box that's filled with the last bit of my stuff.

"I'm gonna head to class," She said then walked towards the door. "I'll see you later."

"Okay then." I said then she walked out of the door.

I walked to my desk after Tomo-chan left and I put my costume I wore for my concert away and I wrote, _To my friends, I hope we can meet up tomorrow after school. I have a lot to tell you about this school, and I want to tell you in person instead of talking on video chat. I'll meet you guys in front of the school. From, your favorite idol, Rise Kujikawa~! Also, bring Souji-senpai and Naoto-kun! See you tomorrow! _

After I wrote the letter, I typed it on the computer and sent it to the others. After that, I finished unpacking as the sun sparkled lightly. It feels like I'm gonna have tons of fun here.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Investigation Team's Visit**


End file.
